Disney Oneshot Collection
by LokisChampion
Summary: These are a collection of oneshots for Disney that I couldn't get out of my head.
1. Conjuration

**Inspired by the song: Conjuration, by Nox Arcana **

**LYRICS BELONG TO THE OWNER! **

I stood beside my cauldron, deep in the goblin filled woods. It bubbled with black liquid, boiling over the sides as my spell ensued for the try I couldn't count.

'_Cauldron blazing in the fire_

_Lapping flames grow ever higher_

_Tongue of toad and wing of bat_

_Mixed within this bubbling vat_

_Ravens claw and serpents scale_

_Dragons blood and scorpions tail_

_A plague of nightmares I evoke_

_To rise up from the ash and smoke_

_Spiders web and eye of newt_

_Vipers venom and mandrake boot_

_Hark and heed to my commands_

_Come forth to haunt these withered lands_

_Unleashed from depths of blackest night_

_See the crawl and take to flight_

_And in the darkest midnight hour_

_All gather round the witch's tower'_

After I finished with this chant, the bubbles had changed from a black to a bright green color, the texture had become increasingly thin, the temperature rose to scorching heat as the smoke rose in the night sky. Throughout the incantation, I had attracted the attention of ravens, goblins, and small creatures that screeched from the shadows of the woods around me, their fear feeding my boiling pot of horrors.

But again, nothing happened.

Growing angry, threw my hands down to my sides. "It never works! Work, won't you!?" I screamed, and in response to my reaction, the cauldron exploded into a column of bright green flame upwards into the night sky, causing me to scream and stumble backwards, falling on my back as I gasped in fright. It later returned to its bubbling form when I heard laughter in the forest around me.

Standing, I looked at the source of the cackle and the witch Maleficent stood before me, curious eyes on my cauldron, her raven screeching on her shoulder. She stood with her staff in hand, the green orb glowing the same color of my bubbling concoction.

"So, you wish to become a conjurer?" She asked in her voice, slithering through the forest floor to paralyze me.

"I am a witch, it's just that it never works." I say. "I've tried, time and again, but I don't know what's wrong." I said, straightening my own black robe around my body.

"That's simply because you don't put the correct spirit into it, my dear." She said, extending a hand with long nails to me. I looked to my cauldron, it was melting into nothing as I again watched her watching me. "Come with me, I can teach you what you seek."

Hesitating, I took her hand before she guided me through the dark woods, heading towards her tower.


	2. Just One Kill

Vitani and I had this game we played, we always wanted to see which one of us had the guts to hunt prey on the land of the Pride landers. We always played this game and both would chicken out before crossing the border, but what she didn't know was that, this time, I intended to get a kill.

We crouched on the rock overlooking the valley with a herd of antelope, grazing the grass, unaware they were being watched. I breathed silently through my nose, moving my shoulder blades up and down on my back, keeping them ready for sudden movement. I listened with my paws, eagerly perched on the rock, listening for their stamping hooves if they suddenly ran, but nothing came from their calm eating.

Vitani and I had played often enough on the edge of the Outlands that we often caught Simba watching us, to make sure we didn't cross over. I secretly hoped he would be this time, it always made my heart flutter to watch him, but Vitani couldn't know that I had a crush on a Pride lander, nevertheless, the king. I knew it was foolish of me, but I had to get a kill this time. Regardless of my feelings to be seen in action, we were starving.

Suddenly, Vitani sprang from the rock, flying down the valley towards the shocked and alerted antelope. They ran fast and bounded away from her as I pushed off the rock, running fast through the brittle grass. I pushed off fast, growling, teeth bared, tearing across the valley, gaining on one of them when I stuck my claw out, swiping its leg.

"Kaila…" I heard Vitani call from farther away, but I ignored her, intent on bringing home a feast for my starving brothers and sisters.

I tackled the antelope, growling and clawing at the animal until it stopped moving, clamping my mouth around its neck, hearing the snap as I broke away, savagely panting as I pushed my now exhausted limbs up to stand. _I can't remember the last time I had to work so hard for a meal,_ I thought.

The deafening growl sounded just ahead of me as I jumped, looking up to see Simba running towards me. His teeth were bared as I growled at him, he stopped in front of me and inspected the kill at my feet.

I had never seen him this close as I swallowed, cowering slightly before him as he glowered at me. His red mane was full, soft. It was a stark contrast to his yellow fur and blue eyes, soft eyes. My blue ones must look odd with my tan skin, like dirt but lighter. I was still savagely panting as he looked down at me before speaking.

"Take it and get out." He said in a soft tone, but stern.

My ears lifted up a little at his words. "Thank you." I said softly before taking the antelope in my mouth, dragging it along the dirt as I kind of jogged back to the Outlands. Once I was over, I looked back and saw he was still watching me before he stood and walked back to Pride Rock.

When I dropped the antelope in front of Kovu, Vitani, Nuka and mother, Zira. When I stopped and stared at them looking at me, Zira struck my face with her sharp claws, causing me to growl at her, baring my teeth while hissing.

"What did you do?!" She screamed.

"I got us food! Is that not what we need?" I asked, feeling the blood roll down my cheek from her cuts. Kovu moved from mother's side and to mine, beginning to lick my wound.

"You got it from their side!" She hollered. She now stood on all fours, glaring at me with barred teeth as I did the same, still growling at each other deep in our throats.

"What difference does it make?" I asked.

"You could have been killed!" She yelled, and I whimpered softly at her fury. "Don't disobey me again." She said, stalking away from dinner that I worked so hard to catch.

"Thank you, Kaila." Kovu said, giving me a small smile as he began to eat the food.

"Eat all you want. I'll show her, someday." I said before going to the other side of the carcass.

"We know you will." Vitani said, licking my ear before eating the food.


	3. Sanctuary

I stood behind the pillars of the Cathedral on that snowy day, my feet ice cold on the snow as I shivered against the wind. Being a child and a gypsy myself, I hadn't gained access to Sanctuary yet, but I would soon. I startled when I heard her footsteps, panting breathing as I shrank into hiding.

"Sanctuary! Please give us Sanctuary!" The mother gypsy called into the Cathedral, pounding on the door when the footsteps of Frollo's horse came closer. Gasping, she ran, holding her baby to her chest. Frollo reached out and took the baby from her as she clung to it, but he kicked her. I looked away, covering my mouth as her body hit the ground with a horrible crack.

"A baby?" He asked as the baby cried. I slid out from behind the piller, silent as he strode his horse to the well, his back to me. "A monster!"

I knelt beside her limp body, taking her hand in mine as I felt the tears falling down my cheeks. I gasped as he held the baby over the well when someone behind me screamed.

"Stop!" Looking back, it was the Arch Deacon. He was now walking towards me and the gypsy as he sat down and took her body in his hands, holding her as he sang.

"This is an unholy demon! I'm sending it back to Hell where it belongs." Frollo growled.

_"See here the innocent blood you have spilt, on the steps of Notre Dame." _

"I am guiltless, she ran, I pursued." Frollo countered as he held the baby in his hand, walking his horse towards us. I hid behind the Arch Deacon, my small hand on his shoulder.

_"Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt, on the steps of Notre Dame." _

"My conscience is clear!" The rider was growing agitated.

_"You can lie to yourself and your minions. You can claim that you haven't a quam! But you never can run from nor hide what you've done from the eyes!" _

His pointing finger to the statues around us drew Frollo's eyes as well as my own, gasping at the power they held.

_"The very eyes of Notre Dame!" _

As we all sat in silence in the snow, I looked at Frollo, my wet eyes on him as I sang softly, in a small but powerful voice.

_"Murderer…"_ This came out high but slowly descended into a lower note as Frollo's eyes fell to mine.

"Hush, my child." The Arch Deacon said, looking back at my crying form. He scooped up the unmoving gypsy in his arms before walking with me back to the Cathedral.

"What must I do?" Frollo asked.

"Care for the child, and raise it as your own." The Deacon didn't spare him a second glance, my shaking fist clenched in his clothes.

"What? I'm to be settled with this misshapen…very well. But let him live with you in your church."

"Live here? Where?"

"Anywhere." Frollo cast his eyes up to the stone towers above Paris. _"Just so he's kept locked away where no one else can see."_ He looked back down at the child. "The bell tower perhaps, and who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways. _Even this foul creature may improve one day to be of use to me." _

With that, the Deacon ushered me inside, to the warmth of the Cathedral, finally granting a child Sanctuary.


End file.
